Naruto master of all
by Train1
Summary: Naruto is attackt in young years by a mob. After that Kyuubi deciedes to help him to be a power to behold. NaruXharem Rated M to be safe. lemon and lime later on
1. Prolog

AN: This is my first fic, so don't be too cruel. Criticism is welcomed but please let me live, ok? Thank you, now please R&R

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other anime/manga/series that you might recognize.

Beta: Oathkeeper-Ryu

**"I'm stronger than anything else" **Demon/Summon speaking

**'really I am'** Demon/summon thinking

"You wish you are..." normal speech

'He really is strong' normal thought

_Super flashy_ _Jutsu_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a normal and beautiful day in Konohagakure no Sato, where all the inhabitants had a nice day and forgot their trouble. All but one, one Uzumaki Naruto was running for his life, not far behind him was a large group of villagers that tried to kill him, after they beat him to an inch away from death. Now the obvious question arises, why was a group of 15 people hunting down a boy that appeared to be no older than 6 years old? The answer to that is the simple fact that Naruto is what's called a jirinchiriu (sp?), he's the power of a human sacrifice. Everyone in the village older than six new about it, but the younger generation hadn't been told a single word, now a normal person would ask why's that? This question would be answered by the law the Sandaime Hokage of Konoha had passed down after the Kyuubi attack. Yes that's right, the six year old Naruto was the sacrifice the Yondaime had mad in order to safe the village.

Naruto was running as fast as his short legs could carry him, right, left, straight and then finally left, but this should proof to be a grave mistake 'cause this was a dead end.

"Now we got the monster..." "Kill it, it had killed our beloved Yondaime."

Naruto was frightened, normally he could outrun them but today they had somehow caught up to him, and now he really was in trouble.

'What should I do?! They 're going to kill me...I don't want to die yet!' Naruto thought frantically

The mob was hell bound on killing him, and responding to his bad luck this time some ninja were there to. Five kunai had pinned him on the wall and a chunnin was walking on the immobilize boy.

"Now I'll kill ya and then the soul of the Yondiame can finally rest in peace..." but this was as far as Naruto could understand him, because his world went black and he found himself in a sewer, with a voice calling out to him. Being the little child he was he walked towards the voice.

After a wile walking he came to a giant cage, held together by a paper sheet with the kanji for seal on it. Naruto stared at the cage, from where he assumed the voice came from.

**"Hello my boy...come closer..."**

Naruto stared at the big cage and then walked closer to it, looking in wonder before speaking.

"Who is there, do you want to hurt me too...please don't hurt me!"

During his little speech he moved his hands in front of him in order to protect himself. He hadn't met many people who didn't hurt him, most people said they didn't mean any harm to him to stab him in the back, literally. Behind the bars he slowly was able to see a woman, with a dark red kimono with long sleeves, she was a sight to behold. Behind her nine furry tails were waving around playfully.

**"oh, my dear...I'm so sorry for what you had to live trough. I wish I could redeem myself and if I had any way to go back in time I would do so...I'm very sorry..."**

she stopped speaking when she noticed that the small boy was hugging her. Wait a moment he was hugging her, that meant that he had come on her side of the bars, didn't he know, that now she could crash his mind in a moments notice? Many thoughts along this line came in her mind.

**'This child, I'll help him...this dammed villagers shall see what they have thrown away!'**

**"Listen to me boy-"**

"Naruto, my name is Naruto not boy!" he shouted at her

**"Listen to me Naruto, at the moment your live is in uttermost danger, this place is your mind scape and her we can speak without any pressure, because during the time you're here the time in the real world is at a standstill. Now for the more important things I'll lend you some of my power to defend yourself, it's called the **_**chakra cloak**_** it will defend you, and protect you from any harm. After that I want you to tell the Hokage that he shall come to seek me out, tell him that I'll not harm him, I promise, ok?"**

Naruto looked at her for eternity, or at least for him it seamed like eternity, before he nodded at her and was send back to the real world.

A chunnin was getting ready to slit his throat and deliver the killing blow, when suddenly red chakra started to leak out of his body. The attackers were feeling absolute terrified from the killing intent and the presser the chakra was creating. The chakra was slowly covering him and out of nowhere the chakra formed arms that attacked the offenders, ripping them apart. The most frightening part although were his eyes, they were blood red and had slits in them. The moment the last of the offenders was taken care of Naruto collapsed on the spot. The next moment the Hokage and a squad of ANBU landed beside him.

"Inu, take him to the hospital and make sure they treat him right, if one of the doctors refuses to treat him, kill him on the spot." the Hokage said to the ANBU with a dog mask, and gravity defying hair. And with a short hai Inu had left together with Naruto.

"ANBU take care of this mess.

The remaining ANBU immediately created a few fireballs and burned the remains of the villagers and ninjas to dust. Meanwhile Inu had jumped via rooftops to the hospital, and after declaring that anybody, who refuses to treat Naruto would killed on the spot, the doctors helped him out of fear.

_3 days later_

Naruto was slowly waking up, his eyes opened up and his cerulean blue eyes stared at the white sailing, which he immediately recognized as the hospital. Naruto thought back to the beating and winced under his breath. After that he slowly sat up and look at the Hokage sitting in a corner of his room.

'What's oji-san doing here? Had he waited for me to wake up?' his thoughts were answered by non other then the Kyuubi

**"You're right I've sensed him all the time you were unconscious he never left your side. He really seems to like you."**

Naruto kept the mental conversation on for a few minutes about how his oji-san could enter his mind scape. After that he yelled to the aging Hokage

"Hey oji-san...wake up!" The Hokage was rudely waken of his sleep and saw a awoken Naruto sitting in his bed looking at him. To say he was relived would be the lie of the millennia, he was more then glad, that the son of his predecessor was alive and, as it seemed, hat no wounds at all. He was glad and was of the opinion that everything would turn back to normal in a few days, he couldn't be more wrong. Due to the fact that Naruto's next words would shatter the world he knew up today.

"Oji-san could you please cast a privacy jutsu on this room, I've got a few things I've to tell you and nobody else should know about that."

The old Hokage was a little irritated but complied with Naruto's request non the less. He flew trough a few hand seals and looked at Naruto expectantly.

"Ok, old man, first things first. I've to tell you that I've met with Kyu-chan in my mind. And she wants to meet you, she is really nice and helped me when the villagers attacked me. She also told me that she wouldn't hurt you, she even promised."

"Don't worry Naruto I believe you but there is a problem, I do not know of any way to get in your mind without hurting you..." before he could finish Naruto interrupted him and told him with a grin.

"Don't worry oji-san. We've figured that out." and with this he hold on the arm of the old man and both of them were drawn into his mind.

Sarutobi found himself in front of a huge cage standing in the middle of an forest. Behind it stood a beautiful woman with 9 tails dancing behind her.

**"Hello, nice to meet you Hokage - san." **The lack of any respect towards his title didn't startled him not too much, he was after all talking to the Kyuubi no Kitsune and he already was surprised, how polite the demoness was to him.

"Nice to meet you too Kyuubi – san."

Kyuubi had a small smile playing around her lips, this mortal wasn't disrespecting her, but showed the same amount of politeness she showed towards him, an interesting person in deed.

**"I called you here in order to speak to you concerning young Naruto's future. I'm sick of the way he is treated here, and I'll help him to get strong and powerful, after I'm done with him he'll be a force to behold. I'd like to take him on a extended training trip, from which he would return the day he would graduate from your ninja academy."**

The Hokage was shocked, here he was standing in front of one of the most powerful beings of the world, and contrary to popular belief, she wasn't evil or sadistic, she was a nice person to talk. And to top it, she offered to train the boy he had come to see as a grandson.

"I'll agree to that, but I think it would be better if one of my ninja, a jonnin would be with you, in order to..." he never managed to finish the sentence seeing as a sneer from Kyuubi interrupted him.

**"No. None of these people will be with us. You've seen what they've done to him. Apart from that it would be a pain in the ass to explain to somebody why and how I'm training him."**

Sarutobi was quite for a while, he really wished to counter her, but he knew that she was right. So he agreed to her and told her that he would take Naruto shopping and would buy him everything he needed for his training before he would leave the next day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next time: Naruto returns and becomes a ninja in the ranks of the leaf.

If you have some suggestion for the harem please review me and tell me, or pm me, but let me know. Now review please.


	2. the return

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other anime/manga/series that you might recognize.

Beta: Oathkeeper-Ryu

**"I'm stronger than anything else" **Demon/Summon speaking

**'really I am'** Demon/summon thinking

"You wish you are..." normal speech

'He really is strong' normal thought

_Super flashy_ _Jutsu_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_6 years later_

A lone figure was walking down the road, slowly he reached the gates of Konoha, where two chunnins were standing on guard duty. He was dressed in a blood red cloak and a black hat. He walked toward to the gate and...walked through it. The guards didn't even move a finger, in fact they were looking as if they didn't even saw him. Under the hat, which covered his face, he had a small smile, which nobody could see. He calmly walked to the Hokage tower and entered it through the bottom and climbed the stairs.

In front of the Hokage office he stopped and turned to the secretary. A young woman, at the age of 22. She was quite good looking with her shoulder length black hair, which flowed around her shoulders like water, in absolute perfection and harmony. She was deep in thought as she rearranged and changed a lot of appointments for the Sandaime. Seeing that she hadn't realized that he was standing in front of her desk he caught quietly in order to get her attention. She nearly jumped out of her seat and got a heart attack when she looked up and saw a, in her mind at least, total stranger standing in front of her. The black orbs, which made up her eyes were fixed on the person standing in front of her, one of her hands was already above the hidden button for the ANBU, but due to her long year experience with foreign customers or diplomacies she hadn't pushed it yet.

"May I ask how I can help you Mr. ...?"

she ask politely, 'cause she didn't knew anything about the man or women, she couldn't say it, could be a politician or diplomat of an foreign country here to speak about a treaty or anything else and any wrong attitude she would show would fall back on here and she could loose her job.

"I'm an old friend of the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi. Six years ago we agreed that I would come back to him around this time of the year. Would you be so kind and tell him that his fox had come back?"

The stranger spoke in a calm and comforting voice. In response she only nodded before she pushed a button on her desk and told the Sandaime what the stranger had told her. She expected to hear something a long the lines of "some ANBU shall take him in" or "tell him to wait a while" but nothing like that came, the response was

"Send him in Michiru, I haven't seen him in a long time!"

Naruto entered the Hokage office and took his hat off, showing his sun kissed blond hair still standing away in all directions and locked eyes with the Sandaime. Sarutobi nearly got an heart attack when he realized that in front of him was standing nobody else than Naruto Uzumaki. After he got back his composure he looked at the young man in front of him and spoke:

"It's nice to see you again Naruto. I've greatly missed you, the village was too quite without your pranks..." a smile found his way on his face when he said that. But before he could question his young charge any further he spoke up and interrupted him.

"Yeh, it's nice to be back but before we go into any details, could you please cast a privacy jutsu, a lot of things I've got to tell you are only for your ears."

Sarutobi was hesitant for a moment, what could the young boy, no man in front of him was standing a man and not a boy, tell him that required such secretly? However he decided to compile with Naruto's request and did a privacy jutsu, and after the wands had stopped glowing Naruto took a seat in one of the comforting chairs in his office. The Hokage followed Naruto's example and set in his own chair before gesturing the boy, by age only, to continue.

"It really is nice to be back old man. I've learned a lot in these six years. And thanks to Kyuu-chan I was able to train a lot longer then just those six years. You see we trained in a special place in which time flew slower than outside. So I trained not only for six years but for eleven!" Naruto said with his big foxy-grin on his face. "But that is not what I'd wanted to tell you so urgently. There are a lot of changes that will affect me. To start I'm becoming what is known as a master, but not any master, I'm becoming a master of all, it isn't really about gaining perfection in all fields that exist, it is just a few, seeing as I'll never have the time to even if I'd be immortal, which I'm not. I've got to an level in nearly all ninja related topics where you and your tree students would have a hard time to be my equal in all your primes and I still have things to learn."

Here he spared a glance at Sarutobi, who was looking at him with wide eyes, after all it wasn't every day that a 12 year old boy was standing in your office and told you that he had surpassed you by any and all means.

"Naruto...do you know - what you're saying? Alone for that to be correct in my case , you would have to know more than thousands of jutsus, and all the experience that you would have to have..."

But he never finished his sentences as Naruto interrupted him again.

"I know quite well what you want to say. And in regards of experience you'll beat me any time, you've lived way longer than me, but regarding the jutsus, there I'll beat you. I'm not limited to thousands of jutsus, I know and have mastery over them, millions of millions. I'm at a master level with nearly every weapon that is known to mankind and a lot of weapons that had died out. I've got summoning contracts with a lot of Animals and creatures that are known and unknown to the world. Hell I even have made an name for myself..."

This time it was Naruto on the receiving end of the interruption, as the Sandaime said:

"What do you mean, what name have you made for yourself. And how in Kami's name did you do all that in just eleven years?"

"Ahh here you found the problem, and you're right normally, it wouldn't be possible but due to an accident I've got all of Kyuu – chan's knowledge and all the knowledge off all my summons and even of the once I have no contact with. And don't forget I can make a few hundred thousand shadow clones without breaking a sweat. Why you never used them for your paper work I never understood..."

Naruto paused with his explanation due to the fact that Sarutobi's eyes had widened and he had started to bang his head on his desk mumbling under his breath about stupid old man and sadistic successors never sharing their secrets. After that he created a few clones that started dealing with the paperwork before he returned listening to Naruto's tale.

"Ok...I'll forget that scene ok? Where was I...ah yes I had made a name for myself. I don't really like the name but I've got it so there is nothing I could do about it the name I made for myself is: Bloody King!"

Sarutobi fell out of his seat. Naruto was the bloody King, the man that had destroyed whole armies with the move of his hand! Various stories had come to him about the Bloody King, a man with power, a man who wasn't afraid of using said power but never ever to use it on the innocents. The stories told about him varied but there was always a constant. He was a killer without a doubt but he refused to attack or just harm any innocent person. But still he was the first person in history to gain a triple S rank in the bingo books with flee on rumor of being in the **general** area.

"Now let's come to a happier topic. I know of my line age and why you never told me and I understand. So seeing that I'm the last of my clan I'll most likely have to practice polygamy and as far as Kyuu – hime is concerned she hasn't got any problems with sharing as long as the other person is willing to do them same. Yes Kyuu and me are lovers, but before you say anything to that know that my decision is final and nothing you say can change that."

Sarutobi was speechless here, not only did Naruto know about his lineage but he also got the Kyuubi – the queen of all demons, the strongest of them all – as a future wife. First he wanted to object to them being together but then what could he do?

"So Naruto, I realize that you have done quite a lot and that you might not want to be on a Gennin team but it would be good for you to do something with people your own age group. I'll however inform your Jonnin – sensei about your abilities and about your alter ego."

"Um...old man who is going to be Jonnin – sensei?"

Sarutobi looked confused for a moment before answering Naruto's question.

"Kurenai, Kakashi, Asuma, and a few others like Genma, Ebisu and so on...why?"

"Could you please place me on Kurenai's team then. I'm good enough with weapons and ninjutsu. And seeing as Kakashi is the only one with a Sharingan he'll have to teach the Uchiha and the boy is way to hell band on revenge in order to work with him without putting up an act. And last but not least I really like Genjutsu, given my abilities are way beyond the chart but I still like it better then anything else, apart from that with my summons I would be well suited for a tracking team."

The Hokage thought over it several times before he eventually nodded and agreed with Naruto. The two talked for two or three hours before Naruto walked towards his clan compound. The key he had gotten from the old man Hokage.

He entered his new home and created a few shadow clones and explored his new home before he went to the kitchen to eat a little and went to sleep with his Kyuu – hime

_the next day_

Naruto was walking toward the academy and thought of who would made it in his team, he overlooked the students and to him they all were weak but compared to him nearly everybody was weak so he couldn't afford do have an arrogant attitude but still they were going to be Ninja in a few hours and there were two girls chatting about looks...

'What the hell is wrong with this chicks? I men if they want to be real ninja they 'll need a make over...man I'm glad I'm not the sensei!'

Naruto walked in the room that he was told the graduates would be. So he walked in slowly, after all there was no need to hurry, a bunch of immature kids that would try to question him to death. He looked at the class – silence – Naruto started wondering if he was in the wrong room so he turned to the teacher

"Sorry but I was looking for the graduates, that had passed the test yesterday, Sandaime – sama said I would find them here but I presume I'm in the wrong room, I'll take my leave."

Iruka woke out of his stupor and quickly, before Naruto could leave the class.

"No, your right here. This is the graduates class. The Hokage already told me that you'll come today. I take it you already know on which team you're on? Regardless of that please take a seat after introducing yourself to the Gennin."

Naruto noticed that there was pride in the voice of the teacher when he called them Gennin. Normally a teacher would be glad to get ride of the brats but his one, sure he was happy to get away from that but he also had honest pride in his voice.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, whoever will be with me on the team I look forward to work together with you."

He took his a seat in the back row and listened to the team placements.

(_A.N.:_ Teams are the same as in the canon, just Naruto is changed with Kiba.)

Naruto walked over to his teammates and spoke to them.

"Hey...we have the whole lunch brake before we meet with our jonnin instructor, how about we go out and eat lunch together and get to know each other better, after all we're a team and I know next to nothing about you guys and you sure have a few questions about me."

"S-s-sure w-why not? W-w-where do you w-w-want to g-g-go?"

Shino didn't speak he just nodded. Naruto looked at Hinata and noticed that her self confidence was little to not existent and he vowed to change that.

"Hinata, um what is your favorite food?" He said in a soft voice.

Hinata looked at her feet and said in a very quite voice.

"M-m-my f-fa-favorite fo-food is D-d-dango."

Naruto smiled kindly at her and send a glance to Shino asking him if it was ok for him to eat dango to which Shino responded with a short nod.

"Ok, I'll sunshine us to a restaurant, ok?"'

When both of hem nodded he put a hand on their shoulders and sunshined them to and Dango stand in the middle of Konoha. He walked in the restaurant and his two team mates walked behind him. He sat down on a big table and ordered tree big portions of dango and green tea. After the waitress brought his orders he took a piece of dango and gestured to his companions to serve themselves.

"Ok, I'll start. My Name is Uzumaki Naruto a.k.a. The bloody King. Yes this is me, I've been on a long training trip and learned a lot. I'm on the way to get the title of master of all, but as of now I haven't achieved that. My likes are Kyuu – hime, my fiancé and any other woman I'll marry, due to the fact that I'm the last of my clan. I'm quiet good at Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu, Fuinjutsu, Taijutsu and of course healing. My other likes are reading, gardening, Tea ceremony, history and a few else. My dislikes are rapists, murderer, slave traider and pepole who judge people without knowing them first. My hobbies include training, helping my friends to which I hope to include you in the near future, I also like sealing. My dream for the future is to be a good clan head, a good father once I've got children and being one of the best ninja in the history of Konoha."

After his little speech he looked at his team mates and Shino continued after, taking in the information he got from Naruto.

"My Name is Aburame Shino, my likes are bugs, my finds, and my clan and breeding bugs and taking care of the colonies. My dislikes are people who treat bugs without respect and like you I don't like people who judge people without knowing them. My dream for the future is to breed a kind of bug that never was there in the past and to be a good clan head."

The two boys looked at Hinata, who seemed to shrink under their looks. Naruto noticing that said in a calming voice.

"Hinata! Please look at us. It seems you're a quiet and gentle one, and that isn't anything bad. We are your team mates and we'll accept you the way you are ok, so don't try to be someone you're not, ok?"

Hinata looked up at him and then to Shino, who nodded agreeing to Naruto's words. She took a deep breath, looked at them and then spoke.

"My name is Hyuuga Hinata, my likes are flower pressing and the tea ceremony. I dislike how my clan is run and the cage bird seal. My dream for the future is to become strong and be a good clan head and reunite the two branches of our clan."

She managed to speak her whole introduction without stuttering and had a small smile on her face. After the introduction they started to chat about a lot of things from the time in the academy over Naruto's trip, Kyuu-hime and stopped by there ideas for the test they were more likely then not to receive from their sensei.

After they came up with a plan and Naruto paid for their meal they went back to the academy to meet their future sensei.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next time: Kurenai's test and start of changing the Hyuuga clan.

Ok here I've got some revives and I'm quite happy about it.

Sadly I've got to say that there will be no femItachi in the story, cause it wouldn't worked well with things I've planed for him.

There are also a few women that will be in the harem for sure: Kyuubi, femHaku, Kurenai and Anko

I'm still open for further suggestions so just read and review, ok?


	3. Genin test and new summon

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other anime/manga/series that you might recognize.

**AN:** to all my readers I'm really sorry that you had to wait so long for this chapter, but I've got quite the trouble in my real live. And also thank you for your reviews I'm quite fond of them ;)

Beta: Oathkeeper-Ryu

**"I'm stronger than anything else" **Demon/Summon speaking

**'really I am'** Demon/summon thinking

"You wish you are..." normal speech

'He really is strong' normal thought

_Super flashy_ _Jutsu_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto, Shino, and Hinata walked back to the academy, Naruto had offered them that he would shunshine them to the academy, but both of them agreed that although it was fast it would take time to get used to it. Naruto realized that Hinata had already opened up to them. She was laughing with them and giggled to the jokes.

A few minutes later they were back in the academy an were walking in the class to wait for their sensei. They just had to wait a few minutes and Kurenai walked in on them and said

"Alright Team 8 Meet me on the Training Ground 45 in 10 minutes." after that she vanished into thin air and was gone.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, and whispered to the other two "Training Ground 45 is on the other side of the village, regardless how fast we run we wouldn't make it. I'll take us there but with a different way."

Before the two of them could say anything they dropped in a small black hole under their feet.

"Don't worry this is a jutsu I created, it basically pulls us into a separate dimension, so the rules concerning time and space of the 'real' world don't apply here. By the way don't let go of me, you would get lost and it's a pain in the ass to search someone in here!"

Both of them couldn't come up with anything to say at this very moment. Neither Shino nor Hinata could come out of their stupor the world they were in was magnificent and in every aspect unique. All around them it wasn't just darkness, there was a nice scenery with trees, grass, lakes...everything was in different shades of grey and black.

Kurenai was waiting in front of the training ground and leaned with her back of against one of the big trees.

"How long did you gave them to get here Kure-chan?" asked the women on the other side of the tree, her hand was holding Kurenai's, one of her fingers was circling on the tip of Kurenai's hand.

"I gave them 10 minutes to get to training ground 45, so if they're good at tracking I expect them to be here in 20 minutes top. They're still Gennin and should restore to asking people in order to find this area. So what should we do until they get here...koi."(_A.N._ koi should mean love, if I'm wrong please someone correct me)

Anko turned around and interlinked her finger with Kurenai's and leaned in to kiss her, Kurenai closed here eyes in anticipation (_sp?_) of the kiss. However the moment there lips touched there was a flash and both of them jumped back and looked where the flash came from. There 5 meters in front of them stood Naruto with a flash camera pocketing a little camera. Hinata looked shell shocked, sporting a blush redder than any tomato could ever hope to attain. Shino's expression couldn't be told, but he stiffened and his body was tenser then usual.

The two Jonnin were looking at them with eyes, wide like dinner plates.

"Ne, Ne Kurenei-sensei, that was one hell of a motive for my cam, thank you very much..." Naruto was grinning and was looking at the picture he had taken.

The next moment dozens of kunais flew at him, he looked at Anko and flashed her one of his famous fox grins and winked with his hand, all the Kunai stopped midair and dropped to the ground. Anko couldn't really comprehend what just happened and blinked once, a grave mistake. In the time she blinked Naruto vanished from where she was, the next thing she remembered, could only be described with one word: pain. She screamed out and every one looked at where she was.

Naruto sat on her back, pulling out a cigarette and light it with a little fireball in his hand. Kurenai turned, with the full intention to run at Ankos side, however she froze when she felt an enormous KI on here, and heard Naruto's voice.

"Move one muscle and I'll slit her throat...so, I'd like to ask you a few questions and you'll answer them truthfully...clear?" He looked at Kurenai and glanced at Hinata and Shino.

Kurenai swallowed hard and whispered a clear, Shino and Hinata nodded. Anko on the other side couldn't really move in fear of being killed by the floating swords, she pressed a weak hai out of here mouth. Naruto smiled and spoke in a calm voice, maybe a bit too calm

"Ok, now that we have agreed on that, first things first. Kurenai – sensei were you and Anko-san planing on teaching this team together?"

"Hai, we were. I specialize in Genjutsu and tracking. So naturally my weakness is close range combat Anko on the other side excels in this area." Kurenai was forcing here breath down and tried to get a hold on herself, as long as she would answer his questions Anko was safe.

"'Ah...very good answer. Ok, next question. It is obvious that you and Anko-san have a relationship with each other. Assuming that she would be on missions with us, how long and how...developed is you relationship?"

Anko couldn't help but blushed at his question, it was only for the sword treating to kill her that she didn't kill him herself. Kurenai was blushing and started to play with her fingers but answered non the less.

"We're together a-about 3 years and we have a f-fully de-developed relation." She was nervous and visibly embarrassed.

"Ok, that is basically everything I wanted to know, now you can ask your questions, you to Anko-sensei, my swords won't harm you but they'll kill you if you move or try to do anything against me. However you can speak as much as want. So got any questions?"

Anko, not letting such a chance pass her, started by yelling her questions "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!! AND FOR WHAT FUCKING REASON ARE YOU DOING THAT!!??"

Naruto chucked 'This will be one hell of a team!'

"Ok. My name is Naruto Uzumaki a.k.a.. The Bloody King, yeah right that's me. Now you see if we had our introduction the normal way and I said that you wouldn't believe me! But now you've seen that I'm quite capable of something. At first I planned to do this to Kurenai-sensei in order to make her believe my claims. I honestly didn't think that you 're Kurenai's lover. By keeping her on distance and you as hostage with abilities she had no knowledge of she wouldn't risk your life to find out what I'm capable off. You two being together could have brought trouble to us on missions if you'd been a young couple and overprotective of each other. I hope you see my point here..."he paused for a few moments before he continued "Now. Anko had the hardest part in all of that, seeing as Shino and Hinata knew beforehand what I planned and knew hat I wouldn't hurt our sensei..." here he flashed both women his foxy grin "Um Anko – sensei, you're a late student of a certain Snake, right?"

Anko bit her lip but nodded. Naruto could see the pain of betrayal and fear in her eyes. Fear, of what Naruto might do to her, if he was anything like the most people. Anko felt his hand on her back moving in an easing pattern.

"Now, there is no need get tense Anko-sensei, your nothing like that Snake. I assume that your quite good at Snake jutsus but you can't summon them because of Manda's loyalty towards Orochimaru, right?"

Again, everything Anko could do was nod. She felt stupid that this kid, title be dammed, was listing her weaknesses. Naruto ignored the tensing of her back and continued.

"As I've told Satrutobe-ojisan, I hold a lot of summoning contracts, known and unkown to mankind. Orochimaru holds the _normal_ Snake contact, however I can give you the right to sign the demonic Snake contract. There is only one condition to that, the first time you try to summon one of this snakes you do it next to me, because I've to promote you in order to be accepted by them. Now I'll let you free, but neither you nor your lover can do any payback to me or the other two or our deal is void. Deal?"

Anko didn't took long to think about it. If it was a bluff there was no deal, and she could make his training living hell, if he told the truth she would be allowed to sign a summoning contract stronger than Orochimaru's. For her it was a win win situation.

"Deal!"

Naruto jumped of her and his swords vanished into thin air. He stood in front of them and flew trough a few hand signs, there was a puff of smoke before he gave Anko the summoning scroll. Anko blinked a few times, she was sure it had been a bluff, but who was she to complain about a new summon? Anko took the scroll, unrolled it and signed it. After that she looked at Naruto expecting him to say some thing but he just gave her a wink to go ahead. She pulled all her chakra in it and did the jutsu.

There was a big smokescreen and after it cleared there stood a snake at least double the size of Manda.

"**Who dare to summon me?" **The beast questioned. Anko wanted to say something but Naruto beat her to it.

"Anko here has. I have given her permission to sign your contract for she is the only loyal snake wilder in Konoha and my future teacher."

The summon looked at Naruto and smirked.

"**As you wish Naruto-sama. We will aid her in peace and war. Anything else?"**

"Yeah. If possible could you reduce the chakra needed to summon your kind? After all she hasn't my reserves and to summon you would be quite pointless if she couldn't fight after doing so."

The giant snake nodded its head, and shortly after that vanished with a puff of smoke.

After Anko got over the shock of having a new summoning contact with stronger and better snakes than her former teacher Naruto apologized to both Kurenei and Anko for his methods of proving his point and getting information of them. The teachers decided that it wouldn't do any good to use the normal standards on this team and due to that just ignored the test and started talking about the abilities of each other and in what they should train. Naruto hadn't forgotten about his goal to change the Hyuuga clan but before he could do anything he had to take Hinata out of harms way and needed information on the clan itself. Now that was easier said than done, he couldn't be Hinata's bodyguard or shadow although it would have been the easiest way. He settled to let her tell him about her family, how the clan was run, who made the decisions and what the rules were. The rest of the team listened interested, after all knowing about a team mates clan could help them in the future. Naruto also gave her a bracelet insisting that she would always wear it. The whole team was confused about it but Naruto insisted on it, and none of them was stupid enough to question it or refuse it, after all, Naruto was the bloody King and they assumed that there was more to it then it seemed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Do NOT forget to give me feedback on this...please....at least one of you ....please...;) thanks

R&R


End file.
